


Breakfast

by fofomazuzu



Category: Community
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-22
Updated: 2012-02-22
Packaged: 2017-10-31 14:12:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,340
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/344905
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fofomazuzu/pseuds/fofomazuzu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sex. On a table. While making pancakes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Breakfast

**Author's Note:**

> I was given a prompt to write a sex scene on a table while making pancakes (exactly what it says in the summary).

Abed was fighting Blorgons when suddenly pancake-looking ships appeared in the air! The ships released a gas that smelled a lot like blueberries. It disabled the Blorgons, whose heads dropped towards the ground. Abed looked up puzzlingly at the sight and then fainted. This woke him up from his dream but the smell of blueberries was still there. He looked down from the top bunk to the clock, it said 8:30AM. He remembered that it was Friday because yesterday felt special. He doesn’t really understand why but Thursdays always feel special to him.

Abed looked down at the bottom bunk, Troy wasn’t in his bed. He heard movement in the kitchen, so he assumed it was him. Annie would be at school by now for classes. Troy and Abed don’t have classes on Friday, but they go to school in the afternoon anyways to hang with the gang. For the first half of the day though they hang out with each other. Mostly just role-playing in the Dreamatorium.

But something was not right. Troy was using the oven, but he never cooks ever. Abed just figured he didn’t know how. Abed and Annie did all the cooking. Abed makes a mean falafel, which he has got the other two to like despite their apprehensions. Troy likes it when he makes chicken strips though. Annie tends to make the rest, she knows how to do all that stuff from her living solo experience. When none of them feel like cooking it’s Ramen or cereal.

Abed jumped out of bed and into the kitchen. He saw Troy holding a pan, he was flipping the pancakes like you would see on TV. “I didn’t know you could cook?” remarked Abed.

“Only pancakes. My mom taught me,” said Troy.

“Oh.” Abed approached the kitchen bar and leaned onto it. He saw the bowl of batter and blueberries mixed together. It made the last part of his dream make sense now. “I dreamt of this.”

“You dreamt of me making pancakes? That’s weird.”

“Well, I was dreaming of pancakes and blueberries. I guess I could smell you cooking in my sleep. The pancakes look good.” He looked over at the plate of already-done pancakes.

“Well, since you are here...” Troy went over to the pancakes, cut out a piece, stabbed the piece with a fork, and pointed it towards Abed. “Tell me if you like.”

“Okay.” Abed took the piece into his mouth. It was already sweet on his tongue and he had not even chewed it yet. Once he had chewed, the bitter taste of the blueberries mixed in with the sweet made for a delicious treat. “Mmm,” Abed moaned.

“Yes! I had not made them in so long, I thought that I had lost my touch.” Troy took the last pancake from the pan and laid it on the plate with the rest of the finished ones. He took the one he cut into along with another cake and handed it to Abed. “Bon appetite or someting like that.”

“Cool, cool, cool.” Abed took the plate and headed for the table. The butter and the syrup were already there. Troy was soon over with the rest of the pancakes on his plate. As they ate, they debated over which episode of Inspector Spacetime was the best, how excited Abed was for Cougar Town to be back on air, and any homework they had to do over the weekend. Ten minutes had passed when they were both done with their plates.

They took the dirty plates over to the sink to be washed. Troy looked over at Abed and saw a smidgen of syrup on the corner of Abed’s lip. “Let me get that for you,” Troy said as he took his finger and wiped the smudge away. He looked back at Abed as he took the syrup-ed finger into his mouth to suck away. Abed was licking away what was left. Troy felt a stir and a compulsion to touch them. “Oh, it looks like you have more on you.” He then took more syrup with his finger from one of the plates and spread it on to Abed’s lips. “Let me get that for you.” But instead of getting it with his finger this time, he was getting it with his lips. Abed was a bit surprised, but he had also felt a stir when he watched Troy suck on his own finger. Abed decided to kiss back. The sweet taste of maple had spread across each other mouth’s, they’re tongues lathering in the taste.

Troy, while lips still interlocked, lead the two to the table. They quickly pulled off their pajama shirts. Troy lightly pushed on Abed’s chest, signaling him to lay down. Abed laid flat onto the table. “You’ve actually got it all over you.” Troy then took the bottle of syrup and squirted some on to Abed’s chest. Using his hand, he spread the thick liquid all around the other guy. He then bent down and started licking all over the man’s torso. He circled the nipples and sucked them clean. He lathered the abdomen with his tongue. He reach up to his neck and kissed him softly. All the while Abed writhed and the two of them were one sticky mess.

Laying on top of each other making out, probably enjoying syrup more than they should, Troy could feel Abed’s erection on his thigh. He pressed onto it a little, causing Abed to slightly breathe in. “Ready for more?” Abed nodded. Taking his syrupy hand, Troy reached down into Abed’s pajama pants and started rubbing the shaft. Abed moaned and bucked his hips towards Troy’s palm.

“I think that’s enough.” Troy moved down to Abed’s crotch and pulled off the pants. Abed’s cock sprang out, glimmering with maple syrup. Troy licked his lips, imagining the taste. He started at the base, lightly sucking, teasing the nerves, taking in the smell of maple and sex sweat. He then begun to lick up the shaft, causing it to twitch. The taste of super sweet and salty was making Troy just go for it. First he sucked at the head, pumping it up, increasing the flow, milking it for all it’s worth. He then descended down the cock, slowly, making Abed grunt and moan and buck. Troy could hear the whispers of the word ‘fuck’ come from Abed’s mouth. This made Troy want to touch himself, so he did. He reached down past his underwear and started slowly stroking. Moans escaped his mouth. As he touched himself more, he started sucking Abed's cock faster. Which made him stroke himself faster. He eventually couldn't keep track of his speed.

This was doing things to Abed that he really couldn't compute fast enough in his head. He was no longer whispering expletives but shouting them. He had one hand on Troy’s head feeling the rhythm of the head bob, and the other rubbing his nipple. When Troy sucked on it, it felt good, he wanted to explore that more. In between the uncontrollable need to shout out something to release the tension, he was heavily panting. What was once a tingling feeling in his groin was now pressure that was increasing with each bob. He recognized this feeling from his masturbation sessions. He was becoming more and more ready. “Tr-Troy, I’m ready,” Abed breathed.

“Mmhmm” Troy noised, slowly taking the dick out of his mouth. He continued the pace he once had with his hand now. Another rubbing Abed’s taint. Abed grunts were becoming more and more closer to each other. Abed let out one more strong grunt as he released all over himself. Troy continued to stroke himself. Soon enough, he was releasing too.

After several minutes of heavy breathing, Troy remarked. “We are a mess.” Abed let out a laugh. “Willing to fit in that small shower together?”

“Cool, cool, cool.” said Abed.

“Cool.”

Then Abed said, “How are we going to explain all of this maple syrup to Annie?”


End file.
